


Watching Over You, Stevie

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angel Wings, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve been seeing the wishlist of surprise saves where a bullet comes out of nowhere to save Cap and ofc it’s post-CAtWS Bucky sniping from the shadows, so inevitably this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You, Stevie

  

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://www.artgroves.tumblr.com)**


End file.
